Changing Times
by RandomFandoms412
Summary: Takes place after the season 4 finale, but without any of the Paraselsus problems going on. Pete finally realizes how much he cares about Mika, especially as he awaits her recovery from the surgery to help with her cancer. ********I do not own any of these characters******
1. Chapter 1

Pete walked into the B in Myka's absence it had become quieter than normal. Claudia was typing away furiously on her computer in the corner, and Steve was taking a few days off visit a friend or relative or something.

Pete himself had just come from the hospital. He enjoyed visiting Myka, but only when she was asleep. He told himself that he would visit her when she was awake if he could ever figure out what to say.

Pete hated to go to Myka and say things like "it will be ok", "don't worry", or especially "when this is done things will go back to the way they used to be". All of these statements were lies. He knew this, and he could not lie to Myka, the one person he truly cared about.

He knew that this cancer had taken everything from her. There was no guarantee that Myka would live, and if she did there was no chance of her ever starting her own family. Pete had seen the way Myka looked when she saw, or even just talked about her niece. He wanted her to have that look all the time, but now that didn't seem possible.

During his last excursion to the hospital Pete had witnessed this look briefly cross Myka's face in her sleep. He was glad that she could at least have some moments of happiness in her dreams.

Pete had been spending all his spare time looking for an artifact to help Myka that had manageable consequences. Unfortunately spare time and artifacts with manageable consequences have not been easy for Pete to find in abundance recently.

In Myka's absences artifact hunting has taken more time, and Pete has had to cover jobs within the warehouse that would normally be Myka's task. Pete knew that any of the other agents would quickly help him cover Myka's workload, but he felt that as Myka's partner he should be the one to make up for her absence.

Pete wandered aimlessly around the B&B, grabbing a sandwich in the kitchen, and after several minutes finally ending up in his room.

Pete sought comfort and stability of mind in his vast collection of comic books. Normally the witty and inspiringly heroic characters would ignite a new flame of hope or happiness in him, but tonight no superhero could distract Pete from the gritty and harsh reality of the real world.

Pete's worries may have been hounding him, and keeping him awake, but there was only so much he could take. Within minutes of sitting down on his bed a restless sleep took hold of Pete.


	2. Chapter 2

Myka squinted as she opened her eyes; the blinds in her room were open and letting in all the morning sun. Although she never saw him, Myka knew that Pete must have visited the night before.

Back at the B&B, whenever Myka was having trouble sleeping or just restless, she would walk down to the porch and look at the stars. Somehow Pete always knew when she made these little excursions, because within minutes he would join her and tell her about the constellations. When he was visiting he must have forgot to close the blinds after looking at the stars.

Myka stretched out her arm, reaching for the remote on the table next to her. She barley could reach the edge of the remote, and almost threw it flying on the ground in her attempt to capture it.

After much struggling Myka finally had the remote in her control. She turned on the news in hopes of figuring out if there was a new artifact terrorizing the world, something that would allow her to feel useful again after days of lounging around in a hospital bed. Unfortunately, an hour and a news broadcast later, she was no closer to finding something productive to do with her stationary time.

As Myka laid motionlessly on her bed her thoughts drifted to Pete. How was he doing? Was he worried about her? Did he care? If he did care was he holding up ok? The one question that kept pushing its way forward, becoming more prominent than the others was why is he not visiting when I am awake?

Unfortunately Myka knew Pete, and she knew the answer to most of these questions without even having to see him. With the way he responded when she told him about the cancer she knew that he cared, and that he was worried. Myka was glad that Pete cared, but she also felt bad about making him go through such a tough time.

Myka may not admit it, but she knew how she felt about Pete. Pete seemed to be more than a friend to her. She had known her feelings for a long time, but when Pete accidently caused the wishing artifact to make her pregnant she knew for sure that her feelings were genuine. Pete's words that day, telling her that she seemed like the only one who could ever share his crazy life with him, rang true in her ears and made her feel ways she had never felt before.

Myka spent the rest of her day pondering her feelings over Pete, and whether or not he would return her feeling. She also though over the decision of telling Pete how she felt, and wondered what the best option would be.


End file.
